Split Personality
by Samurai of Light
Summary: Shem is an ordianry super human with one difference he has two personalities, Shem and Kronos. He is unwillingly transferred to Sky High, for his sophmore year, where he meets friends and enemies.
1. Rememberance

Chapter 1

Rememberance

"Shem," A loud womanly voice said. "Shem, get the mail."

"Yes, Mom." Shem yelled back. He walked out of his suburban home in the city of Maxville. He saw the color of the house and was utterly despised with it. Shem was about 5'10" he had dark brown hair. His build was not big at all. The prosperous young man walked and got the mail. He flipped through it, once in a while he might get his skateboarding magazine or Game Informer. Bills, bills and more bills. He flipped through the last one. _'It's from Dad.'_

_'Oh wow! The old man is actually writing to us.' A darker voice said. In Shem's mind._

_'Yea, maybe he's going to come home, Kronos.' Shem's meek and mild voice said, in his mind._

_'Yea right, we're better without the old man.' Kronos apparently said._ Kronos was not a person or anything. He was Shem, just a different version of him. Shem was two personalities put together. That was part of his power. The other, was only Shem's. Healing, mastery of unarmed combat and super reflexes. Kronos' were advanced strength and stealthiness. Shem's body didn't change in any way. It was at sunrise he was Shem, at sunset, he was Kronos. It was just natural for him to live his life that way.

His bit fingernails opened the envelope to the letter. He pulled it out and began to read. It stated:

_'Shem, _

_I know it's been a long time since I've talked to you and I'm sorry about that, I have been imprisoned you know. But other than that my life is going good. My villainy has improved much, and I'm beginning to develop a sensitive side. I still remember when you were eight and just recieved your powers.'_

Shem looked up from the letter. He began to remember what his father was like back then. Then he remembered. He had a missing vampire tooth. The ones a couple of down from your big front teeth. He stood outside gazing at the tree as it's tree starting changing colors.

"Shem, time to come in." His father yelled from the background. Shem didn't respond he just stared in amazement at the tree dying in the fall, about to wither and turn brown. "Shem Kronos Spieler, listen to me." His father yelled again. "What could be so important." The older man around 32 walked out to the front yard and watched his son gasp at the the large oak in the front yard.

"Daddy, It's like me." Shem said, he said while staring at the tree in oblivion.

"What do you mean son?" His father asked.

"It changes at a certain time, and you can rely on it, like me." Shem said again still amazed by the tree. He hadn't even turned around to acknowledge his father. "You know, he comes out when I go to sleep."

"What are you talking about, son?"

"Kronos, he comes out, at night, at the sunset. I go to sleep and he takes my place." Shem said enchantingly.

"Honeyyy!" His father yelled. From that point the Spieler's learned thier son's first power. It was from his father's great intelligence. It was higher then Medulas and more efficient then Einstien. He had a split personality. Each were their equal person, they inhabited the same body. Shem got along with Kronos, and Kronos with Shem. They were more like brothers than split personalities.

_'Read on idiot.' Kronos yelled in his mind._

_'Shut up.' Shem said back._He raised the letter back to his eye vision:

_'You were so happy and joyful, you always wanted a brother and you kind of got one. Then I was so impressed when you gained more powers and then Kronos your other gained his extra power's too. I am so sorry that I left you that early in your life, but I had something to accomplish.'_

Shem looked up from the letter again. Also, more memories fluttered into his mind. He remembered his parents argue as his father stormed out of the house. Shem was older now he was about ten. He had his vampire tooth back but was missing a back tooth. He ran after his father. "Where are you going, Dad?" He asked.

"I have some important business to accomplish, son." His father stated.

"Don't go, I need you!" Shem yelled.

"I'm sorry son." His father said while getting into his car. He started to drive off.

_'Why did he leave." Shem asked himself._

_'Cause he doesn't care.' Kronos replied. 'Well, the hell with him.'_

Memories hurt bad for Shem, Kronos just blew them off. Later, that year, he heard his father was going to prison for the murder of some hero. Shem was skeptical on the details. From then on, Shem was written to once or twice in a year.

Shem looked back down to the letter:

_'Your mom says your a real hero, she told me about the whole cat incident with the girl down the street. I'm proud of you.' _That happened a year ago._ 'Good luck in life, son, I will see you soon. _

_Truly, _

_Your father.'_

That was it. He walked back into his house and gave his mother the mail. He didn't want to tell his mother that his father wrote him. She would just start to say all the bad things about him. He hated that. Well, Shem did anyways. Kronos' personality hated his father for abandoning them. Anyways, Shem had more important plans before school at Ballas High School started. Party tonight and he was invited. He drove himself to the party and hoped out of his vehicle. He walked up to the door way and saw that people already were showing up. "Well one hour of fun, then Kronos takes over." He said to himself.

The party blew, Shem was shy, he didn't talk to anyone. All his friends weren't invited. He hated it. _'High school blows.' He said to Kronos._

_'I like the girls, the learning part, I'm glad you do that.' He laughed. 'My turn in five, four, three, two, one.' _At that thier body did nothing. He didn't change in appearance or anything. It was like he was still Shem Spieler. But as he looked up his eyes were more adventurous to looking at chests and upper thighs, if you get the picture. He walked up to the hottest girl at the party. Jamie Reyes.

_'Don't make us look like fools.' Shem said. _Kronos walked up to Jamie.

"How you doin'?" Apparently stealing a line from Joey Triviani.

"Not much." She commented forth. Kronos caught the eye of someone he wasn't trying to though. A boy about the size of a gorilla came up to him.

"What are you doin' talking to my girl?" He demanded.

"I'm sorry, she never said she was your girl." Kronos shot back. Kronos was the complete opposite of Shem, he was daring and not afraid of people.

_'Great.' Shem said. _

"Your Spieler, right." The boy asked.

"Yea, I am." Kronos laughed. "I like your accent." He said sarcastically.

"This kid is trying to threaten me, his power is super reflexes." He said high enough so the neighbors could hear him. "Mine are awesomeness at everything, bub."

"Don't quote Wolverine, you can't compare." Kronos stopped. "Like me." At that words were over. The boy striked at Kronos. Kronos did not have super reflexes and was hit knocking him down. He wiped his mouth and got back up and hit the boy. The boy went flying across the house. He knocked out the kid.

"Wow, Spieler, you are brave. That's the principal's son." A kid said.

---

The first day of school was the day after the party. As soon as Shem arrived on the campus he was told to go to the principal's office. He walked into the office. It was dima and the principal was older. He was facing to window in his computer chair. He turned around. "Shem, I like you get good grades and other things. But I cannot permit you to cause fights with people that are close to me."

"I'm sorry sir." Shem said.

_'Tell him not to hide behind his parenting.' Kronos said to Shem. 'Tell the jackoff that.'_

"Well, this is your third strike with that opposite personality at this school. You are being transferred." The principal said.

"Where to?" Shem asked.

"Sky High." The principal said.

_'Not Sky High!' Kronos and Shem both yelled in their mind._

"I can't go there sir, I have to much of my father's past at that school."

"I'm sorry, Mr. Spieler, but you attack my blood you don't stay here."

"Well, then Mr. Weatherbee, screw you." Shem said as he walked off campus. Tomorrow, he would start his sophmore year all over. He knew no one at that school. His school had beat Sky High at Save the Citizen dozen's of times. They just had more gadgets because of The Commander and Jetstream's money donations. Things could be worse.

He arrived at Sky High for his first day of school but, it was actually the second day of school. Shem met with Principal Powers. "Well, Mr. Spieler, you are a hero, so here's your schedule." She handed it to him. He then looked at her. She had a picture of her family, it was her, her husband. Mr. Powers, Shem was assuming. And what was that. Wow, Principal Powers had one hot daughter. Apparently, the principal didn't have much more to say, so Shem left for his first class.

Mad Science class. Shem hated science, it was his worse subject. He walked in and saw a man with the head the size of a baby with an obesity problem. _'Look, Shem, It's Will Stronghold.' Kronos said. _Sure enough, in red, white and blue, Will Stronghold sat there with his friend, a girl, somewhat attractive to Shem, he wasn't really into red heads though. Kronos didn't care as long as it had female features.

"Good morning class." The man with the obese baby head said. According to Shem's schedule he was Mr. Medula. "We have a new student. Welcome Shem Spieler to our class." He looked at Shem and then his students as they all peered their creepy eyes at Shem. "Go ahead and take a seat behind Layla next to Laney. Laney raise your hand." The girl raised her hand.

Shem took a seat beside her. He stared at her for a moment, just quick enough to get an overview, but not slow enough so she noticed.

"Checking me out?" She asked him.

"Uh, uh," he was caught off guard, "no just wondering who I'm sitting next to, you look familair." He lied. She was attractive, not Shem's type, but Kronos' though. She had holey jeans and a tanktop on. "My name is Shem Spieler." Shem said.

_'And I'm Kronos, hot stuff.' Kronos said. _It made Shem hold in a laugh. He just smiled.

"I'm Laney Stronghold. Will's cousin." She said. "What's your power?"

"I have super reflexes, unarmed fighting, and healing." Shem said. He neglected one.

"Wow, that's alot." She said amazed. "It may not look it, but I have super strength, just like William."

"Oh, that's cool." He said.

She looked at him and wrinkled her eyebrow a little. "I remember your name. Supposedly, your a bad ass from Ballas High who talks a lot of trash but can't back it up."

"What, I don't talk trash, and I can back it up."

"Well like thirty kids at this school want to kill you." She said.

"Weatherbee." Shem yelled.

At that Will turned around. "Hi my name is Will." He said.

"Yea, I think everyone know's who you are." Shem said.

"Everyone at this school wants to kill you." Will laughed.

"Yea, you should sit with us at lunch unless you want to die." Layla laughed. "They won't mess with you."

"I'll protect you." Will laughed.

_'That's relieving, right Kronos.' Shem said to him. _

_'What a douche.' Kronos said._

**A/N: Parts italicized are him talking to himsef.**_  
_


	2. Kisses, Loathe, and Bad Asses

Chapter 2

Kisses, Loathe, and Bad Asses

_'11:55,' Shem thought, 'this school blows. I need lunch, now!'_

_'Cool your horses.' Kronos said. 'We'll eat don't worry. Now, if Laney asks us to sit by us, you're definetly doing that.' _The history teacher was giving a boring speech on some hero. His name was Mr. Knight.

_'Your not the one that's feeling the stomach pains, tard.' Shem said. 'Do you always act like that or could you have something else on your mind.'_

_'Nope, always three things on my mind, fighting, girls, and eating.' Kronos said. _Shem was completely oblivious to whatever Mr. Knight was teaching. He was having a better time talking to Kronos in his mind.

"So class, who can tell me the number one hero nowadays?" Mr. Knight asked. Up went Will Stronghold boy who could do anything.

"The Commander, right?" He said.

"Yes, your father is the greatest right now." Mr. Knight said.

_'Spare me.' Kronos said. _Shem looked up and saw the dullest teacher he had ever heard monologue on and on. Then the bell rang.

"Hey, Will." Shem said. The boy in red, white and blue turned around as they were getting out of thier desks. "When do we start lunch?"

"Right now." Will said. He took off, Will was usually suseptable to meeting new people but his life was going fast right now. He looked around and met Layla. He gave her kiss and locked her hand with his and started towards the cafeteria. Shem walked towards his locker. 12-17-29. He was off by two numbers but the lock opened. He pulled out his two books and put in two others. He stuffed them in his book bag and then walked to the cafeteria. Shem walked into the cafeteria the white walls were shamefully dull, he hated this school. But he hated Ballas just as much so there wasn't much difference to him. He walked down the median of the tables and then saw just a blur of pink as he hit the girl in front of him. "Oh, I'm so sorry." He said.

"Oh, it was my fault." The girl said, she had dark blue eyes and blond hair. She was like an amazing model. She looked oddly familair. Her braces were on and she had pink galore. Pink backpack, pink purse and so on. "I never pay attention. I always am looking for my friends especailly on the first day. I can't seem to find any of them."

"I would like to say, I know how you feel but I don't." Shem said. "This is my first day at Sky High."

"Freshman?" She asked.

"No, sophmore." Shem answered. "What about you?"

"Oh, I'm a sophmore also." The girl said. She was a bit of a contrast to Laney. Laney had brunette hair and brown eyes.

_'Wow, this girl is so hot.' Shem said._

_'Hey, Romeo, you think this girl is hot, but you don't consider that other piece of fine jewelery in the classroom pretty? I'll never understand you Shem.' Kronos said._

"Well we haven't formaly been introduced. My name's Shem." He held his hand out. She grasped it.

"I'm Mandi. Mandi Powers. You want to sit with my friends when I find them?" She asked.

"Sure, I need a table to sit at." He said. Then it clicked that's the girl from the photograph he saw. He followed her, she found her friends. They sat down at a dull blue table with seats on opposite sides.

"Hey, everyone, this is Shem, this is his first day here." Mandi said.

"Hi." Shem said. "I'm from Ballas Hi-"

"Don't say that high school name around us." The kid in the red said.

"Nice to meet you too." Shem smirked.

"My name is Matt." The kid said. He had a dark tint to his skin. The young person was about 5'9" and pretty broad for a sophmore.

"So, Shem what's your power?" Mandi asked. She gazed at him. Shem was attractive, he was about 5'7" he still had some growing to do, though.

"Yea." Another boy, obviously jealous of him stated.

"I have super reflexes, healing and mastery of unarmed combat." Shem said. He neglected one again. It was like he didn't want them to know that he had an alter-ego.

"Wow, that's alot. You got any other powers hiding under there?" She asked. Shem squirmed he didn't want to let know that at night times Kronos came out.

"I got to get some food, I'm starving." Shem said. He got up and went through the lunch line. On his way out he ran into a tall kid with dark black hair and a red stripe going down it. "Oh, I'm sorry, I keep in running into people." The kid just glared at him. "Hey, your Warren Peace. Nice to meet you, I'm Shem Spieler." He held out his hand. Warren didn't shake it but kept walking towards his table. _'He's sitting with Will?' Shem asked himself. 'Well, he was rude.'_

_'I like the way he acted, kinda reminds me of myself.' Kronos laughed. 'I would have acted the same way if you bumped into me. Good for him.' _Shem rolled his eyes as he walked back to the table he was seated at.

"Hey, I can't believe you actually tried to talk to Peace, man." Matt said. "I start to stutter around him. He is so wierd."

"Besides," a girl said, "he's a total jerk. My name's Cindy." She shook his hand.

"What's your power?" Shem asked back.

"Freezing." Cindy said.

"What about the rest of you?" He asked. They had got his powers but he didn't have there's.

"Mine is like my mother's. It's comets." Mandi said.

"I have molecular dispersion." Matt said. Shem just stared and laughed.

"In English." Shem said.

"I can make body shape into whatever it needs to to fit through or into something." Matt said.

The boy jealous of Shem then spoke out. "I control anything that is an animal, I'm like the aguaman of the land." He said. "By the way, my name is Jacob."

"Nice to meet you." Shem said. _'Well, Kronos, this is cool, I met some people.' _

_'Yea, these guy's are boring and that Jake guy he totally hates you.' Kronos said._

_'Well let's see how many friends you make.' Shem challenged._

_'Okay, it's just hard only coming out at night.' _

Mandi looked up at Shem. "There's a party at Henry's house. Do you want to go?" She asked.

"Yea, I'll go."

"It's at 8:00." She said.

"I'll be there." Shem said. _'Here's your chance. Don't make us look like idiots. And don't punch the principal's daughter.' Shem said._

_'Don't worry, I won't even be around your dorky friends.' Kronos insulted._

_----_

Kronos walked up to the door step of the house. It was big, really big. The second story had three bedrooms while the first story had two. You would think Henry had siblings but he was the only child. Kronos started to walk up the stairs of the house after grabbing a beer. His mom warned him before he left that he shouldn't drink because it was bad for him. Shem wasn't a drinker. She also said that he doesn't heal like Shem. Kronos just laughed at her failed attempt and stated that Shem could heal in his time anyways. At that he took a swig of the beer.

Kronos started to walk up the stairs then he was hit in the shoulder. "Hey, it's cool to see you here." The girl said.

"Hey, Laney." She was wearing exactly the same thing that she was wearing at school. Not Kronos, with the different personality comes different clothes. He had a pair of black Lakai' and a Hurley t-shirt on.

"So, who invited you?" Laney asked.

"Mandi Powers, do you know her?"

"Yea, the preppy cheerleader, who doesn't." Laney laughed. Kronos thought Laney was amazing looking, she was different from all the girls at Ballas, so was Mandi, but Kronos didn't go for the preppy cheerleaders.

"Yea, she annoyed me." Kronos said. Laney was oblivious that Shem had a different personality then when she met him earlier. "So, I got to skip gym today maybe I'll have it tomorrow. I heard that your Save the Citizen is dominated by Will and Warren. I hope to beat them."

"Good luck." Laney laughed. "You should start by trying to beat me. If you can do that you might have a chance against Will."

"I don't think he's as good as everyone says. He's never faced a kid from Ballas high."

"You do think your a bad ass." Laney smirked.

"Maybe I am." Kronos laughed.

"You should be like this all the time. Your alot more braver outside of school." She smiled.

"I try." At that he was tapped on the shoulder. Kronos turned around and stared at the kid touching him.

"I heard your the bad ass from Ballas high." The kid was big. Bigger than most. "And already moving in on our meat."

"You shouldn't call women meat it's demeaning. Besides, I could kick your ass any day." Kronos laughed. The kid was big, but Kronos considered that meant he wasn't very smart. "What's your name?"

"Why does it matter?" The kid asked.

"Cause I like to know who I beat up." Shem smirked.

"It's Derek." The kid fumed. "Your going down, dawg." At that he swung at Kronos. Kronos laughed at him.

"I really don't feel like fighting tonite." Kronos said. "Oh, well." Kronos punched the kid sending him flying into the kitchen. A lot of people clapped for him.

"Nice going." Laney said.

"What are you checking me out?" Kronos turned it around on her.

"Uh, no." She said. "I, uh, was just mentioning, I thought you didn't have super strength?"

"Yea, well my powers change at night. I have advanced strength and stealth." Kronos stated. He left out one. Laney sat down at the table and so did Kronos. They talked about a million and one different things for about three hours. It was about twelve. They had talked about there lives, what there parents do, even though Kronos stayed away from the subject of his father for a while. Laney yawned.

"Tired?" She asked him.

"Nah, I don't really sleep." He said.

"Good, you can walk me home." She said. They got up and walked away from the party. Shem's avid healing made it so the alchohol didn't affect Kronos one bit. They walked on to her house. "So how do you not sleep?" She asked as she was stumbling everywhere. The alchohol affected her a little bit, though.

"It's one of my powers." He stated. Kronos nor Shem wanted to know that they were different personalities.

"Thanks for walking me home, Shem. I would have gotten my boyfriend to do it but he was somewhere else." Laney said.

"Oh, don't call me Shem call me Kronos. It's my middle name." He didn't catch the boyfriend part he was irratated at being called Shem.

"Okay, Kronos." She laughed.

"Wait! Boyfriend?" He asked.

"Yea, but he hasn't been around lately." Laney said. At that she kissed Kronos. His lips pressed up on his teeth. He moved his hand up to Laney's face and kissed her back. He held her head in place. Then they unlocked. "Good night, Kronos." She said. "Thanks for walking me home." Laney walked inside. Kronos started to walk back to the party. Might as well not miss out if you don't have to sleep. Kronos started to like this school every passing moment. He just got back to the party when he saw Will standing there.

"Where did you go with my cousin?" He asked.

"I just walked her home." Kronos said. Will had a couple in him, and obviously he was an angry drunk. There were two kinds of drinkers, one that got drunk and could careless. And others that were angry drunks that got angered easily from there usual nature. Well, there could be three if you count Shem and Kronos.

_'Wow.' Shem said. 'I can't believe we got kissed first day.' _Shem's mind was only on that.

"Hey, Will. I just walked her home. Chill out." Kronos said and at that he walked past him. Layla walked up to Will and he yelled at her too. He soon saw Layla walk across the backyard pissy. _'Good job, Will.' Kronos thought. _Kronos kept on walking. He was getting tired of the party and then met up with Mandi. She was talking with her friends.

"Oh, Shem I didn't know you were here." Mandi said. She walked over to him and gave him a friendly hug.

"Yea, I showed up." He didn't stay long and soon left and ran into Warren again. "Oh, hey whats up Peace. Sorry about this morning. I was having a rough day."

"Oh, it's fine. I was having a rough morning. I have respect for a man who can apoligize."

_'Oh, it figure's, he likes you. Jerks go together. That's why your never picked on by one guy. Takes a jerk to know one.' Shem said._

_'He's alot cooler than Stronghold, I'll tell you that much. Wimp.' Kronos said to Shem. _Kronos walked over to the backyard and he saw his worse dream come true. It was kids he hated from Ballas High School.

_'Well, lets go home.' Kronos said._

_'I agree!' Shem offered._

**A/N: Sorry took so long to repost was working on Revenge of the Villains and school.**_  
_


	3. Vengeance and Heroic Algebra

Chapter 3

Vengeance and Heroic Algebra

Laney awoke, her head pounded. It was 7:30, _'Great,' She thought. _She overslept. Laney looked down at herself. She had the same clothes on that she had for the party and a little bit of chunks on the front of them from the night before. _'Disgusting.' _She walked from her bed to her bathroom. She undressed and got into the shower and then soon came out. Laney had her hair wrapped up in a towel. Laney slipped on a pair of tight jeans with holes along them, if the holes weren't in different parts they would like the same ones she wore yesterday. She then slipped on a AC/DC shirt.

"Laney, your running late, again!" A feminine voice yelled from downstairs.

"I know mother." Laney replied. "I overslept."

"I know you shouldn't have stayed out that late studying." Her mom yelled. Little did she know studying involved getting drunk after the first day of school. "Your gonna miss your bus."

"Yes, Mother." Laney said as she charged down the stairs coming her hair.

"I made you a pop tart for the run. Go, go, go." Her mother pointed towards the door. Laney ran out and started to walk down the sidewalk. She walked towards a stop sign where her usual stop is. The yellow bus stopped and picked her up.

"Good morinin' Ms. Stronghold." The bus driver said. The bus driver was the epitome of a bus driver. He had salt and pepper hair with a long mustache, sun glasses, a ponytail, and a left tatoo from being in the army.

"Good morning Mr. Sandago." Laney said. She walked to the back of the bus and sat next to her friend, Olivia. Olivia was blond and had a couple of freckles on her face.

"Hey, Laney." Olivia said.

"Missed you on the first day of school, Liv." Laney said.

"Oh, I missed the bus, someone didn't inform me that school started fifteen minutes earlier this year." Olivia said. "So how was your summer?"

"It wasn't the best, but I met this really cool guy and I think I made out with him last night, but like they say, if your too drunk to remember it, it never happened."

"What is his name?" Olivia inquired.

"Shem, I mean Kronos, he likes being called Kronos." Laney said.

"Why do you do that?"

"Do what?" Laney brushed to comment off.

"Change the subject. Everyone in the community knows what happened to your father. Why don't you try opening out." Olivia said.

"I tried that Liv, it didn't work, I just broke down. Okay!" Laney said.

"Lane, I didn't see you all summer because of your father's situation, now I think I need you to tell me what happened." Olivia demanded.

"Fine." When Laney said that the bus wrapped its safety belts around them and took off. As it took off she said, "I'll have to tell you later." Then she thought about what had happened over the summer.

-------------------

Three months ago. Laney arrived home on the last day of school. Tears strolled down her face. She didn't remember ever being any sadder in her life. She opened up her door to see her mom with a bottle of alchohol with her head in her forearm sobbing. Laney couldn't handle it anymore than she could. She bursted into more tears. "Why?" Laney cried.

"They sai-said, he would get the." Her mother paused between her words to weep some more. "He'll get the death sentence for this."

"He deserves it." Laney said as tears dropped down from her chin. "He deserves it!" Laney walked over to the T.V. about to turn it on but then remembered what had happened when it was on in school. Every station was talking about her father. A pain she couldn't bare. Her father was a good man, he paid his taxes, he was a great father, and a great hero. He didn't deserve to die, not at all. The worse was that he was betrayed, betrayed by one of the men he trusted the most. Berrick Mosely, aka Moses. He had the power to make craters so it was a suiting name. He had killed her father in cold blood. They were about to stop Exo once again from stealing from the Maxville City Bank. Her father, Mr. Alec Stronghold was walking towards the building when all of the roads around him swallowed him up.

The pain thinking about that killed her. The police say that they will give him life, that's if they catch him she thought. She wanted revenge, not just from Berrick but from Exo also. This was something that wasn't dealt with well in the Stronghold family. She knew that she could get help from Will and Steve if anything.

Two weeks later was the funeral for her father. She looked up from her black skirt. Her eye liner was running down her cheek as she stared at Will. He smiled, which made her smile, Will was good at cheering her up. After the funeral Will walked up to Laney. "Laney." She didn't answer. "Lannet." He then said louder. "Lannet Summer Stronghold!" He yelled. She finnaly turned around.

"What William?" She said.

"Why didn't you answer me?" Will asked.

"I was thinking."

"Thinking about what?"

"How I'm going to kill Berrick." Laney yelled.

"Whoa, Laney you can't just do that, I mean your-"

"What Will?" She paused, "a girl? I'm a freakin' Stronghold just like you. I was going to help for your help, but I can clearly see that I'm not going to get it from you."

"Laney I didn't mean th-" Laney ran off into her mother's car. As soon as she got home she picked up all of her Abercrombie and Fitch, her Hollister and threw it into a garbage bag. Then she screamed. She took out her new clothes her rebellious clothes. She was ready to kill Berrick, with or without her parents help. The only problem was that the next day Berrick was caught. And while he was being marched through the court house he was murdered by a civilian.

---------------------

The bus landed at Sky high. She walked over to her first period. "Liv, meat me at my locker, 1572 and let's see if we have any classes together."

"Okay, Lane."

"Oh, yea, Liv, I'm sorry I snapped at you this morning, I'll tell you what happened over summer, later." Laney said as she walked towards her first class. She looked and saw Shem walking to school then he was confronted by three boys.

"Hey, your Spieler, right?" One of the boys said. Laney recognized him it was Clive the boy with six arms. Alongside him was, Jackson and Jacob.

"What do you want?" Shem asked.

"Oh nothing, but we'll be seeing you in gym today, trust us. We'll see what Ballas High has. Not that your not a sad misrepresentation of it." Jacob said.

"What? Excuse me." Shem said. "Hey, I don't take no threats and I don't go for bullies so watch who your talking to."

_'Wow, good words Shem.' Kronos said. 'Not only did you just lose an arguement, you made yourself look more stupid. Great, Laney just saw you great job, stud.' _

_'Shut up Kronos.' Shem yelled in his mind. _Shem looked at the kids as they walked away.

"Don't mind them," Laney said. "They just don't like you because you are from a rival school."

"Yea, but that shouldn't make any difference, I hated Ballas High." Shem said.

"Kronos, Sky High is a good school, don't make a bad expierience make you hate it." Laney said.

"What were kids from Ballas High doing at the party last night?" Shem asked as they sooned started to walk towards Mad Science class.

"They come by, to crash our parties. Thats why we hate them so much. By the way did I do anything crazy last night?" Laney asked rubbing her aching head. "I can't remember anything."

"Yea, you pranced around naked like a ravinous chimpanzee." Shem said.

"Hah, funny Kronos."

"You think I'm joking!" Shem laughed. Then it suddenly faded. "Why did you call me Kronos?" He opened the door for her and then followed her into Mr. Medula's classroom.

"What are you talking about, I was drunk but not drunk enough to know that you told me to call you Kronos." Laney said.

"Whoa, I can't believe he told you that." Shem said as he sat down.

"Him, what are you talking about, you don't have a twin that I made out with do you?" Laney yelled. "Is that why you told me to call you, or him, Kronos?"

"It's not that easy Laney." Shem said. _'Good goin' Kronos' Shem said._

_'Sorry,' Kronos replied._

Shem looked at her. He could see why Kronos was attracted to her. She had deep brown eyes and beautiful locks of brown hair. "See I, uh, have two personalities. You met both of them yesterday."

"So, your crazy?" She asked. The bell rang for the beginning of first period and then they started class with Mr. Medula giving some stupid Alessandro guy lecture.

"No, when I told you powers I left out one. I have alternate personalities. Shem during the day, who your talking to right now. Also, there's Kronos, the one you kissed and drank with last night at the party. While one is out the other one can here and see everything the other is doing, but rests his body in the meantime."

Laney stared at him in amazement. "Whoa, that's weird."

"So I haven't slept since I adapted that power when I was eight. I have always been awake." Shem explained.

"So, do you guys think differently also?" Laney asked.

"There's only three things we agree on." Shem said.

"What are they?" Laney whispered after Medula took a stare at them which felt like a knife aimed at them.

"Shenos is an awesome superhero name, Jessica Alba is hot, and the Invisible Woman is hot." Shem said laughing.

"Nice, who came up with Shenos?" She asked.

"Me and Kron-"

"Excuse me, Mr. Spieler, but I'm trying to teach." Medula said. The class stared at him like he was a monkey that could walk straight. "If you want to talk to Lannet you can after class. But right now it's my time."

"Sorry, Sir." Shem said.

_'Tell the old fart to mind his business.' Kronos said._

_'Why don't you?' Shem muttered._

_'I would if I were in control right now!' Kronos laughed._

About fifteen minutes later the bell rang and they were off to Algebra. Shem didn't have this class with Laney, in fact he didn't know anyone in this class, he hated math. "I'll see you later." Shem said to Laney as she waved heading to her next class. _'What does math have to do with being a superhero?' Shem asked Kronos._

_'Don't know and frankly I don't care, Shem.' Kronos snickered. 'I'm just glad I don't have to do it.'_

_'I should just watch T.V. and make you do my homework.' _

_'Yea, the problem with that is that I wouldn't do it and you would have to be the one to deal with it, Shem.'_

Shem entered the Algebra room. It was taught by some mathmatician. He wasn't even a super powered man just an ordinary person to teach math. His assigned seat was next to this one kid who thought that the girls fell down at his feet. Pathetic. The only friend he had in that class was Louis. Louis stood about five foot seven. Not the tallest boy but he was built. Louis had the power of being able to control all plastics he was alot like Magneto just in a plastic sense. Louis hated the kid in front of Shem as much as Shem did.

The kid in front, Shem couldn't ever remember his name. Jeremy Hines, thats it. Thats what it was. The teacher sat down at his desk to enter the homework grades for last nights homework. Louis sat right by his desk. Jeremy got up and snickered at Shem and walked towards the teacher's desk. He knew Louis hate him and having them both in one class was bad news. They wanted to kill each other so it wasn't a good idea. He nudged into Louis' desk as he passed by knocking it over, with Louis in it.

Louis lifted himself up. He stood up and got into Jeremy's face and started swearing and shouting at him. "Why the hell did you do that?" Louis yelled.

"Cause I can Magneto wannabe." Jeremey yelled.

"Go to hell." At that Louis went to punch Jeremey the only problem was that Jeremy could control glass, figures. Jeremey also was a lot bigger than Louis. Jeremy stopped his punch and struck Louis in the chin. Louis fell to the floor and Jeremey jumped on him and started hitting him again and again. Shem ran out of his chair and nailed Jeremey in the face throwing him off of Louis.

"What the hell?" Jeremey yelled. The teacher didn't even get involved. He didn't have any super powers he couldn't stop them. All he did was call the principal to get down to the room to stop the fight.

"You proved your point douche bag. You proved you could take down Louis but you raised it when you punched him more." Shem ordered. "You can't keep hitting him!"

"Fine." Jeremey went to hit Shem also. Shem ducked but was still hit by Jeremey's left hand. It hurt just as bad. Shem thought.

"I'm not fighting, that got me kicked out of my old school."

"Oh, right your the queer from Ballas High right?" Jeremey laughed.

"Does it matter what I use to be, I go to Sky High just like you."

"I won't even get in trouble for kicking your ass."

"I don't think so." Shem said. The school wouldn't stand for that a kid that use to go to a rival school doesn't mean that he could get beat up, could it? If so this should be on Maury or somthing like that showing unfairness. Jeremey went to hit Shem again. It clicked Shem went flying into the desks behind him. At that Principal Powers whipped open the door.

"Finnaly your here." The teacher said.

"Who is it that's fighting?" She asked.

"Jeremey and Louis." The teacher said.

"So it wasn't the trouble maker from Ballas?" They both looked at Shem.

"No, Powers he tried breaking it up but he didn't hit Jeremey once."

"Okay thank you James." She grabbed Louis and Jeremey into the hallway and led them down the hall. The bell rang.

_'Great, it hurts just to get up.' Shem said to himself._

_'I wonder what happens if one of us dies, would the other one survive?' Kronos asked._

_'I don't know you should try killing yourself so I could live in peace.' _

_'Go burn, Shem said.'_

_'Well, my body feels like its on fire.' Shem said. _He walked out of the damaged classroom holding his back.


End file.
